the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyber Iavanna
|birth=1932, Planet 12 |death= |species=Tsurb |gender=Fale |height=1.8 meters |mass= |hair=White |eyes=Green |skin= |cyber= |era=*Pre-NoHead era |affiliation=*Lily Clark's Empire (Formerly) *Iavanna Clan |masters= |apprentices= }} Tyber Iavanna (b. 1932) was a Tsrub fale crime lord from Planet 12 who rose to prominence after during Lily Clark's rule of the planet and led his own faction, known as the Iavanna Clan, a powerful crime syndicate. He would wage a personal war against Clark to avenge the loss of the teleportation device. Biography Early life Tyber Iavanna was born on Planet 12 in 1932, and first worked in the family firm Iavanna Remanufacturing, which specialized in refitting outdated old Military hardware for civilian use. Ve became bored with the linear business, and started running illicit savara games and book-making, which ve found to provide the excitement and revenue that ve sought. Imperial Academy In order to arm vos gambling ring's enforcers, Iavanna attempted to steal an arms shipment from one the company's warehouses. The security forces caught vam and reported the attempted theft to vis father, who as punishment, arranged for him to be enrolled as a cadet in the Imperial Academy under the Empress, Lily Clark. Operating out of the Academy, Iavanna established a new smuggling ring - the Iavanna Clan. The facility's lax security made it simple for him to steal Imperial weaponry and smuggle it off-world, to his partner Uraia Nen, who sold them on the black market. A top performer, Iavanna used the credentials this granted him to get on training missions where he could form a network of contacts for the smuggling trade. The operation became one the largest in the galaxy, and he started to evoke the attention of more powerful criminals, Lily included. Lily coordinated a plan to catch Iavanna during a smuggling run shortly before vos graduation. Fortunately for Tyber, Uraia intercepted transmissions between Imperial authorities about the plot. Although ve was able to avoid any prosecution, Iavanna was forced to leave the Academy in contempt. Alliance with Lily Clark In the 1970s, Iavanna sought the teleportation device, and quickly learned that Empress Lily Clark possessed it. To that end, ve entered into a partnership with the Empress. However, neither partner apparently planned on this alliance being permanent. Not too long afterwards, Tyber learned that Lily had sent the teleportation device back to Earth, and realized vos plans were doomed. Immediately, the young smuggler struck. Tyber took several squads of mercenaries to Felucia, where Lily was waiting for him on her throne. When he arrived, Lily beckoned him forward. When he came, however, Lily met the Imperials to whom he was selling the artifact. Tyber managed to steal the artifact, but was captured. Transmitting to Iavanna on Kerseb, she told him that he’d be dead, because she had sent an assassin to kill him. However, Uraia Nen managed to free him, and Tyber decided to get his revenge on Lily. He would go on to steal the Holoka. Shortly afterwards, Lily had her guards engage in battle with the Iavanna. Using a listening post in Bozocami Lily had pinpointed the Iavanna’s bases and sent saboteurs to hit them. Although she was initially successful, Tyber rebounded and tracked down Lily’s droid factory on Hypiria, which he sent an attack force. For triple pay, Mesakk switched to his side and Tyber and Uraia were able to slice the Robota Mark II’s programming. With his newfound power Tyber killed Lily’s men and forced the administrator to agree to a ceasefire that called off the bounty on Iavanna’s head. Later life After learning more about the Holoka, Uraia persuaded Mesakk to come to Makka and rescue Tyber Iavanna. After killing a bounty hunter, Tyber and Uraia created a prison riot and used the distraction to reach their ship. Eventually Tyber dispatched Nen to scout out the Robot Mark II factory that Lily Clark found in Hyparama. Iavanna embarked on a quest to find a mutant on Earth who could unlock the Holoka, accompanied by Uraia. He found answers in the criminal Lady Soporaz, though he kept denying Uraia permission to kill her, despite the Falora's fears that she may harm Tyber. Personality and traits Tyber Iavanna was cold, methodical, ambitious, and ruthless, and had an arrogant streak, as evidenced by vis steadfast confidence in verself. Ve liked to be in complete control of things and was also quite cunning. Ve was a criminal mastermind, a tactical genius, and adept at using most weapons of war. Ve could hold a grudge on people and would not let it go until he made them pay. Iavanna also seemed quite confident in vos abilities, making vos leadership abilities very powerful. Despite these negatives traits, Tyber had a sense of humor, albeit a rather rude one, as seen throughout the Campaign towards Uraia, such as when he asked Uraia whether he had trained to be a police officer during his absence. He however cared very little for those who served him as soldiers and would kill those who disobeyed vim even if their actions actually gained him something. Possessions Iavanna wielded a modified Rawk chopped special, a weapon which was later favored by Justin Keith around the 24th century. Relationships Uraia Nen Tyber was a long time ally of Uraia Nen, who was possibly vos only real friend. The two were known to call each other by their first names. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Tsurbs Category:Fobbles Category:1932 births Category:Unknown deaths Category:Villains Category:Vales Category:Criminals Category:Duodecanians